Satellite Birthdays
by theplaywrite
Summary: Growing up in Satellite, birthdays were always made to be special and, throughout his life, Yusei's birthdays seemed to get more and more special each year.


Satellite Birthdays

When Yusei was growing up in Satellite, birthdays were something to be celebrated. Disease, starvation and violence plagued the population and no one was left unscathed, including the children. It sadly was not uncommon to see a small frail body lying on the side of the road, curled up with frozen tears. However, the lucky ones who managed to live another year had to face the terror and misery of the Satellite Sector all over again. To make it to a healthy adulthood in Satellite was an extraordinary accomplishment many did not achieve and those who did saw their days as a waste.

Even through all the hardship and tragedy, it was Martha who went that extra mile to try and make each birthday for the children she looked after special. She reminded them that even though life was rough at the bottom of the world, things could only get better and they needed to be there to see it through. Even if all she could offer those children were a smile, a warm hug and a small sweet treat, by God she was going to make sure each and every one of them got at least one special day a year.

For Yusei, along with Jack and later on Crow, that was what their birthdays were like when they were kids. Martha made sure to treat each of them extra special on their birthdays, cook the best foods she could find and fix into their minds the idea that another year meant another chance to make a better life for themselves.

Crow loved to eat when he was small and always asked for the best treats on September 6th. For one of his birthdays, Martha made a three layer chocolate cake, the first time any of the boys had tried genuine chocolate in their lives. Jack too enjoyed the food on his birthdays, January 11th, but was more fond of the special treatment he got from Martha and all the other kids at the orphanage. One year, Jack had everyone address him as king, and some even bent the knee and attended to his every request.

Yusei, like his foster brothers, appreciated the food and special attention, but not as much as the gifts. However, these gifts were not expensive toys or fancy objects. Yusei always asked for more practical things, such as old duel cards, broken duel disks, a clean shirt or something that connected to a computer. He also never asked for things in excess and if he ever felt that the items people scavenged were worth too much for him, he would share them.

Yusei's birthdays as a child, and even those of his friends, were always special times in his life and created fond memories in the turmoil of Satellite. As the boys got older and moved out of the orphanage, birthdays were still considered special, but had to be celebrated in different ways. Duel gangs began to take over Satellite and wreaked more havoc. It was unsafe to walk through the streets even in the daytime. If Yusei and his friends wanted to make Satellite a better and safer place, while also living long enough to see that goal accomplished, they would have to start fighting back for their home. That was when Kalin entered the picture.

Most of Team Satisfaction's days were occupied with scouting out rival duel gangs, preparing their duel disks and going over plans of attack. There was never time or even means to cook a special meal or hunt for meaningful presents. The most the young group could do for one of their birthdays was give that guy the easy job of the day and let him chose the booze they would celebrate with. It was actual on November 1st, Kalin's birthday, did Yusei get drunk for the first time. He liked that it made him feel happy with no effort, but hated the idea of not being in control of his body. Plus, the splitting hangover the following day was not ideal.

After a long time fighting duel gangs, their hard work was finally paying off, the streets were becoming safe and the boys were actually enjoying their lives for once. But it all started to fall apart and the downfall of Team Satisfaction was harder than anything the team had ever been through before. After Kalin lost his mind and was arrested, Crow went off to take care of some orphans with another pair of guys. Jack stuck around Yusei and his new friends, but would disappear from time to time. With those once vital connections seemingly lost, Yusei's world fell into a repetitive cycle once again of trying to stay alive in Satellite without truly fighting for any goal in particular. He did not even tell his new subway friends when his birthday was.

After Jack stole his runner and ran off to New Domino City, Yusei found a new goal to fight for: to escape Satellite and confront Jack for his betrayal. He never could have imagined a feud between him and his oldest friend would develop into a war between the Signers and Dark Signers. In the short time of the Fortune Cup and the defeat of the Dark Signers, Yusei made new friends, like the twins and Akiza, and was able to reconnect with old ones, such as Crow and Kalin. It was certainly a difficult time, but as soon as the city was safe, Yusei's new life could being.

It was quiet in the garage, quiet enough for Yusei to sleep in an extra hour or two. He normal would wake up relatively early compared to his housemates. After finally getting the will to glance at his beside clock, Yusei realized that it was practically the afternoon and he was still in bed. It was strange, however, because he had not heard any sort of noise coming from the kitchen or bathroom like he normally did.

"Uh." Yusei groaned as he got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. After cleaning himself off, Yusei went down to the kitchen, seeing it rather clean and nobody there. Yuesi walked into the garage, expecting to see his friends with their runners, but was surprised to find only Bruno working on his computer and everyone else's runners gone. "Where is everyone, Bruno?"

Bruno was jostled away from his computer by the sudden question. "Oh. Good morning, Yusei. Crow's out making a delivery and he told Jack to go grocery shopping. But he was refusing, so Kalin dragged him to the store and I don't know when they'll be back. Also, Crow said that Martha called and wants you to stop by for a visit this afternoon." Bruno explained in the rushed tone.

"Alright." Yusei shrugged, figuring he should be taking advantage of the peace and quiet. "I'm gonna make some breakfast, then finish calibrating the brake system on my runner."

"There's some eggs and breakfast sausage in the fridge." Bruno added without missing a beat.

Yusei stopped before turning around to go back upstairs. "I thought you said Kalin and Jack went grocery shopping."

"I did." Bruno responded frantically, seemingly losing his cool for a split second. "For other food."

"Sure." Yusei finally went back upstairs to the kitchen and started preparing himself some breakfast, consisting of the items that Bruno had mentioned. After eating, Yusei got right to work on calibrating his runner's brake system like he had said. There was not much conversation in the garage, with both Yusei and Bruno working diligently on their separate projects.

A few hours went by when Yusei finished his work and decided to head out to his foster mother's home. "Hey Bruno, I'm going to head over to Martha's now."

"Wait!" Bruno quickly interjected once he processed that Yusei was trying to leave the garage. "Shouldn't we wait for Jack and Kalin to get back with the groceries?"

Yusei's face fell into confusion. "They just went to pick up some groceries? Did they go to the other side of the city or something? They've been gone for hours."

"I don't know." Bruno was not quite sure what to say. "Maybe we should wait for them."

Just then, a soft buzzing sound could be heard in the garage. Yusei noticed Bruno slip his hand into one of his many jacket pockets. Bruno tried to pull off a quick glance, but Yusei was obviously watching everything he was doing.

"You know what, you should head over to Martha's." Bruno smiled nervously, obviously now trying to hide something.

"Is everything okay, Bruno? Who was that?"

Bruno stood up and quickly went over to Yusei. "It was just Jack. Everything is fine. Come on. I'll even go with you to Martha's in case she needs anything fixed."

"Bruno." Yusei stood sternly. If this was Bruno's way of pulling one over on him, he was doing a very bad job. "What's going on?"

Bruno sighed. He told the others he should not have been left in charge of Yusei today. "Let's just go to Martha's."

Yusei and Bruno drove over the Daedalus Bridge to the Satellite Sector. Every time Yusei went to his old home, he could never stop staring at all the new buildings and friendly people now inhabiting the area. To think this used to be the Satellite that was over run with duel gangs and violence. This was the hell where Yusei and his friend grew up, and where they would fight for their lives. If someone told Yusei two years ago that is what would become of Satellite, he would pin that idea up with the many daydreams of his childhood and the lost goal of Team Satisfaction.

As Martha's place came into view, Yusei noticed a few people gathered outside. When Yusei and Bruno pulled up, everyone there, all people Yusei realized he knew, noticed him and ran over.

"Yusei, you're here!" Leo shouted with a smile on his face.

"It's about time, Yus." Rally ran up right besides Leo.

Yusei stepped off his runner as the two boys came up to him with loads of excitement radiating off of them. "What's going on, guys?"

"Yusei."

Yusei glanced up and saw Akiza smiling at him.

"Come on." Akiza grabbed Yusei's hand and started leading him away from his runner to the back of the building, with Bruno, Leo and Rally following close behind. "Everyone's waiting out in the yard."

"Akiza, what's going on here?"

Akiza was puzzled at Yusei's question. "What do you mean? We're all here for you."

"What?"

"Happy Birthday, Yusei!" Crow suddenly came up and jumped on Yusei. "I hope this isn't too much for ya'."

Yusei looked around and saw practically all of his friends, from the subway gang, to Trudge and Mina, Luna and Carly, Kalin and Jack, Blister, Tanner and Yanagi, Martha and the kids, and a handful more. Everyone was gathered around large tables of food and all looking excited, especially when they noticed Yusei had arrived.

"Hey, Yusei!" Trudge lifted his drink towards Yusei. "I've known you for how long and am just now learning when your birthday is?"

"Yusei's here! Let's cut the cake!" Tank called out in happiness.

"Over here, sonny!" Yanagi waved his hands around. "This nice reporter girl is taking pictures of everyone at your party."

Yusei did not know what to think, let alone what to say. He had not even realized that it was his birthday today. It had been three, maybe four years since he last truly celebrated his birthday. With all of these people showing up and genuinely looking excited to see him, Yusei felt a bit emotional inside. He was doing the right thing after all.

"It was Crow's idea to invite everyone to a cookout for your birthday." Jack began saying to Yusei as he and Kalin walked over. "Although keeping it a surprise was my idea."

"Does it really matter whose idea it was?" Crow butted in. "It's Yusei's birthday."

"Don't ever make me do anything like that again, guys." Bruno interjected again to Jack and Crow this time. "I almost blew the surprise."

Yusei did not remember when he started smiling, but quickly had to dip his head down when he felt his eyes watering up. The last thing he wanted was to be seen as a guy who cries at parties. Even if he was more than grateful for all the people here.

"You alright, Yusei?" Kalin put a hand on Yusei's shoulder.

Yusei looked up at Kalin. "Absolutely."

"Yusei."

He turned around and saw Martha, who holding something wrapped with a bow.

"I've been meaning to give this to you ever since Crow showed it to me. I figure your birthday is as good a time as any." Martha handed Yusei the box with a smile. "But please, open it later. I don't want you to keep tearing up during your birthday party."

Yusei nodded, a bit embarrassed to know that people could see the emotion in his eyes and slightly curious about what could be inside the box. "Thank you, Martha. For everything." Yusei reached out and brought Martha into a hug. Even though she said to not cry during the party, he let one tear roll down his marked cheek. This was more than he could have ever dreamed.

"Alright." Jack called out to the crowd with joy in his voice. "Let's get the birthday boy a drink and have a toast."

"Here you go, Yusei." Luna ran up to him with a glass of what looked like juice in it. However, one glance over to Crow with a devilish smirk on his face, Bruno with a worry look on his and Trudge with an amused one, cued Yusei in on what could actual be in the drink.

"Yusei." Jack looked over to his friend and rival. "I know that we may have had our differences in the past, but I just wanted to thank you for always considering me as a friend. You certainly are a remarkable guy, from your dueling strength to how you can fight for the lives of every person you meet. Almost everybody here can attest to that. I hope you realize what great things you've done and the amazing differences you've made to this world and to all of us. I can't wait to ride with you to victory in the WRGP. Happy Birthday, Yusei Fudo!"


End file.
